One Night In Del Posto
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He leaned in, and looked at her, the dim lights making her even more beautiful. As far as he was concerned, this place could be on fire and he wouldn't even notice. He had eyes for her, and for her only.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Angst&Romance. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**Another one shot. How I think their next "friends" date in Del Posto should go. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 **I dedicate this to Cece. It was her birthday yesterday. Happy bday babe! xx**

* * *

His hands were shaky, he was chewing on his pen and the sentences on the scatered papers in front of him made no sense.

He was looking at the clock, the seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours.

He didn´t even see Mike appear in front of him as he stared into the clock. He could swear he heard every tick it made. His whole life he depended on time- he always had an infinite amount of time to take the chance with this and that case, his dad, her... but now he hated it.

"Heey!? Whats up with you today?" Mike said out loud, bringing Harvey back to reality with the annoyance of his high pitched voice he had, trying to be harsh.

"Nothing is up with me, why are you not working on those files I send you?" Harvey said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah about that...I was wondering if I could leave a few hours early today. Its mine and Rachels" he started and Harvey interrupted "I don´t give a shit what your and Rachels deal is. You will just have to tell you cry baby to cancel whatever plans you have!" Harvey shouted.

Mike looked at him in shock and he could swear he saw Harvey´s veins appear bigger on his forehead "Whats your problem with Rachel now?" He asked.

"I have no problem with her I just need you to finish this for me tonight because we need it first thing in the morning and you knew that far before you made whatever plans you two have." Harvey explained, trying to be nicer.

"Well its your case and do I have to remind you, that I have my own cases now? so you will just have to do it on your own now! Ghees..." Mike said, annoyed. He was about to walk out as Harvey closed the glass doors in front of his face, for a second he thought the glass would shatter at the pressure of his sweaty hands. He cornered him, the cold glass pressing in Mikes back.

"Listen to me when I say this. This whole thing you have going on- the cases, your life, its all because of me. I sacrificed everything for you and if I tell you to do something you fucking tell me how and you don´t screw up because you are scared or run away because she is the best thing that ever happened to me!" He shouted, the words made no sense until Mike put it together.

"Soo..this is about Donna?" Mike asked as Harvey finished, his eyes glassy.

He pressed his hands to his forehead, he couldn´t believe he slipped. His own words ringing in his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mike asked, carefully. Harvey looked as put together as always but Mike knew his insides were broken.

"Just go" Harvey said, staring into the sky line. Mike nodded "I will have the files ready for you in the morning.I think you know what you have to do tonight Harvey" And left his office.

Harvey didn´t cry, because he doesn´t cry. But if he ever were to- this would be the moment to do it.

It was stupid really… how he promised her to go to Del Posto tonight again, how she agreed to it - happily because they r "friends" and how he said he needed to tell her something. He was scared to the core, because in his experience he always fucked up. There was no escaping now and all he could see when he closed his eyes was her- walking away from the table because he couldn´t tell her how, again. But he knew he can´t take it. He is not emotionally strong enough to take it. The image of her leaving, disappearing away from his sight, her silhouette getting smaller with the distance. That was pure torture.

* * *

At exactly 8pm, he walked inside the restaurant. Every other time he came here, he was excited and in a good mood because he only came here with her. This time all he could feel was panic. The room was full of people but it felt like all eyes were looking at her as he spotted her at a corner table. Her loose curls, dark dress, painted nails and her legs crossed- all these things he missed so dearly. He made his way to her table and exhaled once before he sat down next to her, her lips forming into a smile at the sight of him.

They talked, laughed, reminisced about the old times and Donna told him some embarrassing things about Louis. When the time for dessert came, her lips went into a thin line and she relaxed even more on the chair, her fingers pressing on the table. She looked at him, studied his face and he knew she was waiting for whatever explanation he had for her.

"Soo…I know I said I have to tell you something." He started "yes, you did" she nodded, relaxed. She had no idea what was coming, he thought.

He leaned in, and looked at her, the dim lights making her even more beautiful. As far as he was concerned, this place could be on fire and he wouldn't even notice. He had eyes for her, and for her only.

"You know, my dad once told me that when I will meet the one I will know. Like it was the easiest thing ever." He started. "Oh, you met someone?" she asked, a smile on her face but her eyes were all kinds of sad.

He nodded. "And it took me a long time to realize and I think I might have screwed it up. And I don't know what to do to make it better or how can I make it better?"

She shook her head and exhaled. She couldn't believe it- how she got her hopes up, only to realize she was helping him, again. "Well Harvey…I can honestly tell you that I have no idea how to help. Turns out love and doing things before its too late really aren't my area."

He offered her a weak smile "I thought I was the same you know, but then I realized; I am Harvey Specter and I don't give up without a fight. And I realized that as she walked passed me last week and she looked soo beautiful and as she disappeared around the corner I felt such pain you know? It was like a metaphor for all I have been doing to her. Stung by her beauty but then letting her go, every single day." He explained. Donna realized something at that moment, whoever Harvey was talking about- he loved that woman. And it hurt her more than she thought, how she spent her days thinking about him, going over every single detail of the past 12 years, finding little pieces of hope, only to realize he has moved on.

"for the past 12 and a half years I was doing the same mistake" he finished. She looked up, the words ringing in her head. His eyes met hers, he has never been so nervous in his entire life.

She looked away, a small smile on her face. "Soo..this girl you like. Is she as beautiful as I think she is?" and a weight fell of his shoulders as he realized she wasn't going to ran away. "Believe me, if you could see her through my eyes you would realize she is absolutely perfect."

She laughed "well something tells me that you are right about that one. So you and I? We really are special?" she asked, insecure.

"We are weird, stubborn and stupid, both incredibly good looking but I guess we could just say we are special yes" he corrected her.

"I love you" she said then. "Yeah, I know" he challenged, leaning over the table. "I don't know how much you actually know about this but this is the time you should say: I love you too Donna" she challenged.

"No, this is the time I should say: I am in love with you Donna, but what do I know about love?" Harvey said, intertwining his fingers with hers over the table.

"12 years" she said as she exhaled, shaking her head, thinking about all the time they lost. "and I would go through it all again." She added.

"You wouldn't have to. I would do things differently if I had another chance." He said, honestly. "But we can´t go back, so there is no point in regretting what has happened up until this moment." Donna said.

"But you still agree we have got a lot of catching up to do, right?" he said, winking at her. "Yes…all those bags you didn't buy me" she joked.

"I meant…" he started.

"I know" she finished.

* * *

He knew when he looked at her that he was late. He was soo late to this. But he loved her for waiting because all his life he thought that after its too late, no matter how loud you shout, how much you cry it doesn't matter because when people leave, they leave.

But when she left she just waited. With her it was different. It always was.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it & don't forget to review. Have a nice weekend!  
-A xxx**


End file.
